Beneath The Facts
by McFly-Harry-Potter
Summary: After Sirius told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, the Marauders were finished, weren't they? Or could they not look behind the facts to save Sirius from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius couldn't believe he had allowed himself to do something that stupid. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were brothers in everything but blood. Now there was only three of them, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs. Sirius couldn't believe blame them after all it was his fault. All his fault. It had been his stupid idea. His fault.

He couldn't blame James for punching him, over and over again. He deserved it. As James hit him he couldn't help but think in his head "Black eye. Come on James you can do worse, I DESERVE worse.'' Of course James was obviously thinking the same thing because he then sent one sharp, strong kick to his stomach effectively creating a crack, breaking one of Sirius' ribs. Peter sat on his bed and watched the scene unfold right in front of his eyes, making no valiant effort to stop it. And James, James, well James was so angry he could barely breath. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, hex after hex. A cutting hex which struck Sirius' cheek brought him back to reality.

"You're pathetic, a week worthless Black. You belong in Slytherin with the rest of the your family because you're just. like. them. James made sure to emphasis those last three words knowing they would hurt Sirius the most. He wanted Sirius to feel the hurt he was feeling right now. The hurt Peter was feeling. And above all the hurt Remus was going to feel when he woke up, to find out that one of the people he most trusted betrayed him.

James looked down and saw Sirius, his could grey eyes had a look of absence in them. He couldn't care he has more important things to think about by the looks of it. James fixed this by grabbing Sirius' much beloved hair and pulling his head up so he was face to face with James. Sirius' face was in a bad way. Both his eyes were nearly swollen shut, bloody was trickling from his mouth, his nose was pounding a steady stream of blood, he had two large deep gashes on his face and to top it all off bloody was slowly making its way down Sirius' face, escaping from beyond his hairline. But James didn't care, it wasn't enough, it would NEVER be enough. But he knew he had gone too far as the injuries inflicted on Sirius' face would be nothing compared to the injuries inflicted on the rest of his body.

When he threw Sirius back down on the ground, he rolled over and began coughing. James saw that the back of his hair was matted with blood that had clearly come from a gash on his head.

While looking at Sirius he felt a short burst of sympathy, Sirius should never look like that. But then the anger creeped back in and he remembered that Sirius deserved it. With one last kick to the stomach, he exited effectively slamming the door behind him. Peter, who was unsure of what to do and who looked immensely confused and scared, scarpared after James. He threw one final look at Sirius' limp body on the floor and then left in a slightly quieter version of James.

Whereas Sirius had lose consciousness in the middle of their dormitory. Classy.

A few hours later and James had cooled down, slightly. He still couldn't bear to look at Sirius or to even think about Sirius. It was now 9 O'Clock and James had to return to the dormitory because he had homework due for tomorrow. Slowly and cautiously he pushed the door open, expecting to be confronted by an angry Sirius, but instead an eerily empty room stared back at him.

"Probably away to lick his wounds.'' James muttered under his breath. But the second those words had left his lips, he heard a low, pain filled groan coming from their bathroom. James who was naturally curious, pushed the bathroom door open slightly but he was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Sirius was gripping onto the bathroom sink for an inch of his life. Even with the black school robes on, a scarlet substance could be seen to be seeping through. James' anger washed away and in that moment he completely forgot that he was mad at Sirius.

"Sirius?''

A slight tremor came in his voice. Upon hearing his name Sirius whirled around but then obviously regretted it because he immediately began swaying and just about managed to remain standing. Once Sirius realised who it was who had called him his facial expression changed dramatically. It went from one of shock to one of pure terror. He's afraid of me. Sirius is afraid of me. These words would not process in his brain and they just kept swirling around.

"James.'' Sirius croaked out, sounding nothing like normally did.

James couldn't take it, he couldn't stand there and look at Sirius knowing that the injuries that coated Sirius' body were caused by him. It was too much. So, without taking another look at Sirius, James walked quickly out of the bathroom. His mind had gone blank, he was pretty sure he had bumped into a good few people while fighting his way to a seat in the common room. He knew who he needed to talk to but it would involve sneaking out with the invisibility cloak. He glanced over at Peter who looked engrossed in his Transfiguration homework, so he decided it would be better if he went alone. He snuck up to the dormitory very quietly and making no sound at all except for the occasional creaking step. As he slipped the cloak over him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness, he had rarely done this alone.

As he left he quickly began on his way to the hospital wing. Remus would help him, Remus always knew what to do. But nothing like this has ever happened before, a voice in head replied snidely. As he walked into the hospital wing, it was very dark but he saw Remus lying on one of the beds at the far right corner.

"Remus, Remus.'' James whispered urgently. Remus' eyes shot open and then he closed them again with a sigh and answered impatiently,

"What is it James?'' Silence followed Remus' harsh words. Remus who was now becoming slightly worried opened his eyes and sat up. He took in James' hunched position on the chair with his head placed in his hands.

"James?'' Remus asked cautiously, now afraid because James had never acted like this before. Upon hearing his name James' head snapped up, his face was contorted in pain.

"Remus…'' James didn't know how to tell him. "Sirius…''

"Betrayed me? Almost made me kill someone. Told Snape my secret. Yeah, I know.'' Remus spat out viciously. James' face was shocked, he didn't think Remus would know.

"Remus, Sirius is hurt…''

"You think that I care, I want nothing to do with him.'' And with that Remus turned and faced the wall, ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is really short and bad, but it was rushed because I felt like I was long overdue to update this. I'm so so so sorry for not updating but I've been swamped with tests and studying. I'll try to update more consistently but with Christmas coming up it might be difficult. Please review telling me what you think.**

Shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit. I know I was so pissed off with Sirius but did I have to go that fucking far? It's not even anything to do with me, I should have just fucking left him. Shit, Remus is the one who has every right to be pissed off, not me. James mentally scolded himself as he walked back to the common room. He didn't have a clue of what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to help Sirius or just let him look after himself? Urgh, don't be stupid James you have to help him, he's your best friend. Was. He was my best friend until I found out what he's really like, a lying backstabber. But then the rational side of his brain decided to input to the debate, he's really badly hurt though, what if there's something seriously wrong with him. If you don't bring him to the hospital wing, then at least help him clean up the cuts that _you_ caused. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the common room entrance with the Fat Lady snoring loudly, her head drooping off to the side.

Sleep, sleep is what I need, I just need sometime to think it all over. Everything will be better in the morning. So with that decision he decided to wake up the Fat Lady by repeating the password very loudly, "Fortuna Major.'' But she still kept snoring, a little drool came from her mouth. So James once again repeated "Fortuna Major'' but this time his volume reached to a shout. Her head jerked up and her face moulded into one of irritation, "And might I ask why you are out at this time of night?''  
"Fortuna Major'' James repeated one last time, his patience clearly wearing thin.  
"Very well then, go in.'' The Fat Lady swung open and James climbed into the common room. Deep in thought he sat down on the plush armchair beside the fire, his head was whirling with different thoughts, he sat contemplating what he should do and how he should do it. And after a few hours of thought James' eyes began to droop and he accepted sleep gladly.

Whereas Sirius had managed to pass out on the bathroom floor, groaning he sat up, his head span round. He didn't know how he was supposed to stay conscious never mind stand up and walk to his bed. Gripping onto the sink for an inch of his life, he used all his strength to pull himself up into a standing pose. The room began to spin even more. He took one tentative step and stumbled forward, almost falling onto the floor. He then gripped tightly onto the door frame and somehow managed to crawl to his bed. Pulling himself up, he then proceeded to lie on the bed with every bone in his body aching. But he felt that he deserved it, he enjoyed the feeling of pain, he felt that it was fair, he thought that James should have done more. James hated him. Remus hated him. Peter hated him. But none of them could hate him as much as he hated himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I'm probably the worst author at updating, I'm very sorry that this took so long but I kept getting distracted. And I finally managed to write this chapter and there's a chance that I could get worse because school starts again on the 7th and then I'm going to see Ed Sheeran on the 9th. So anyway here's chapter 3.**

Remus didn't sleep after James had left the hospital wing, he lay staring out the window, wondering how Sirius was hurt. If he was hurt badly. He regretted being so short tempered with James when he brought up the subject of Sirius. Remus lay awake contemplating everything that had happened in such a short period of time, everything had just happened so quickly, in 24 hours his whole life had been turned upside down. Snape had learned his secret. And worse still, Snape had learned his secret from Sirius. And if possible it got even worse, he had nearly _killed_ Snape, and all because Sirius thought it would be fucking _funny_ But then another, more rational part of his mind interfered with his train of thought. But maybe it was more than that, you didn't even hear Sirius' side of the story. Remus chose to ignore this thought, instead he focused on his anger. There's no way Sirius can explain this, he nearly killed two people just because he was so damn selfish. That's it, I'm not going to let Sirius charm his way out of this one, I can't even fucking look at him let alone be his friend. He's broken that trust. And with that thought, he fell into a nightmare plagued sleep.

When he woke up Remus gathered his stuff because he knew that he was leaving the hospital wing today. But he was distracted because he knew he would have to see Sirius. Sirius Orion Black. The boy who had fucked up his life. He didn't know if he should just ignore Sirius or if he should shout abuse at Sirius until his voice was hoarse or maybe just beat Sirius to a pulp? On the way back to the dormitory he decided that he would ignore Sirius, blank him out, he's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not worth it. He repeated this in his head the whole way to the Gryffindor common room, he had to get it into his head before he saw Sirius. He mumbled the password and the Fat Lady swung open and he quietly climbed into the common room. It was 6am so he knew that James and Peter would both be in a very deep sleep. But he knew that Sirius was a light sleeper and usually got up early just to sit staring out the window because he couldn't sleep. Remus quietly crept up the stairs, wincing if a stair creaked. When he finally got to the top he cautiously pushed the door open. And there sure enough was Sirius staring out the window with his back turned to him. Remus didn't know if Sirius had heard him come in or not, so, ignoring his other strategy of blanking Sirius out.

"Sirius'' He whispered, attempting to get his attention but Sirius remained with his back facing him. So he moved a bit closer and raised his voice to barely over a whisper.

"Sirius, look at me.'' Sirius' blatant attempt at ignoring Remus was causing his blood to boil. How _dare_ he ignore him.

So with that thought he reached out and grabbed Sirius' shoulder and spun him around to face him. But as the light from the rising sun shone onto Sirius' face he quickly pulled his hand away as if it was contaminated. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. He knew Sirius was hurt but he didn't think it would be this bad. Sirius, to put it simply looked like death. He was surprised that Sirius was still conscious.

"What-what happened?'' He asked quietly.

Sirius' eyes finally met Remus' and at that exact moment Remus saw exactly how Sirius was feeling. Sirius had let his wall down, usually Sirius put up a wall, he hid his emotions and put on a happy front. Never letting anyone see how he was truly feeling. But he would eventually break every once in a while and then he would let them in. But it hadn't happened in a while and for that while they could feel Sirius changing, he hadn't spoken to anyone about his summer, not even James. It didn't matter how hard they tried, he wouldn't let them in. He'd built his walls so high that it was impossible to climb them. Finally Sirius spoke,

"I'm sorry.''

"I know.''


End file.
